


Eight Seconds Going On Forever

by AnxietyThanksToSociety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Rodeo Competitions, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxietyThanksToSociety/pseuds/AnxietyThanksToSociety
Summary: A Sanders Sides Bull riding AU. Virgil is a bull rider trying to gain enough points to make it to National Finals and achieve his dream. It's all he's focused on until a very distracting Rodeo Queen shows up. Roman is the complete opposite of him, outgoing,charming, and loud. Hopefully with the help of his best friend and the amazing Rodeo Clown, Patton and his boyfriend Logan, Virgil can get over his feelings and fears. Maybe this charming Queen will help him make it the full 8 seconds.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Before the Night Begins

Virgil O'Dell sat on the chipped fence with his boots propped up on the rung and his hands on the top to balance himself. Around him the commotion of trailers arriving, horses being unloaded, and people getting registered were lost to him. Instead he trained his eyes on what was in the arena, roaming around in the soft dirt. The very thing that would determine how the rest of his night went.

One massive red bull looked up from whatever had caught it's nose and up at him. Virgil's eyes trailed to its hindquarters searching for the brand that would show who owned the bull. An all too familiar brand consisting of a connected B and C made him cringe and look away. Virgil didn't even have to read the roster of bulls to know this ones name, Poison Apple, one of many bulls on the circuit that came from Black Creek Ranch. The bull turned away and joined the herd on the other side of the arena, seemingly bored by the restless cowboy on the fence.

With one last look, Virgil swung his black and purple boots over the fence and into the dirt outside of the arena. He still had plenty of time before the show tonight but he wanted to spend it on a ride not by the stands where the thousands of people would soon pour in, boots and hats would fill the stands, eager to see cowboys and cowgirls competing for points and buckles. No Virgil wanted to be in front of those crowds as less as possible.

As he neared the trailer, Bucephalus, his prized black gelding began whinnying.

"Shhhh, Buce," Virgil muttered as he patted the horse's soft nose. "You ready to go, Buddy?" Bucephalus gave a loud neigh that made him laugh. The horse was always ready to go and he loved to run. Virgil placed the purple saddle blanket squarely on his back before hefting the black leather saddle up. In under five minutes, Virgil had the saddle tightened and the bit in Bucephalus's mouth.

Virgil led him down the path, avoiding the trucks and trailers pulling in last minute and the many other horses of varying breeds. Once they were past all of the people and on the edge of the trail they stopped and Virgil threw the reins over his head. He then placed his left foot in the stirrup and lifted himself up and over the horse's back. He rocked back and forth, getting the saddle just right so he was even on the center of Buce's back. He leaned down closer to Bucephalus's neck, his belt buckle digging into his stomach as they raced under the leafy trees, running out the nerves and preparing for another dangerous night.

Back at the grounds tucked away in the back corner was a horse trailer camper, owned by the one and only Sanders Circuit Rodeo Queen. Roman King leaned into the mirror as he traced his eye, trying to match the wing of his other eye. Already he was in his show attire, a white shirt complete with jewels and fringe on the chest, his jeans with their heavy bejeweled pockets, his red leather boots, and his custom fringed red, white and gold chaps with his family logo of a castle on a shield. Now if only his makeup would look as perfect as his outfit. Instead he was attempting a second wing for the fourth time.

He leaned in so close that he was almost touching the mirror as he concentrated intently on the thin black line. Finally satisfied that the wing matched the others he placed the pencil back into his makeup toolbox and closed it with a firm click. Then he stood up and crossed the room to grab his hat, a beautiful red cowboy hat with the rodeo circuit crown around the top, marking him as the Rodeo Queen.

After one more glance in the mirror he deemed himself ready and left the living quarters of the trailer.

"Wake up sleepy," he called softly to his mare, a beautiful American Paint Horse. "It's time for your routine." She looked up at him but then lazily set her head back down, making Roman laugh. She sure loved her beauty sleep.

Roman grabbed the rose decorated leather tack and began getting her ready. He took extra time making sure she was looking her best and ready to go because they were the first in the arena.Once she was tacked up he mounted and headed for the announcer's stand where the flag would be kept, rolled up and ready to be carried around the arena by Roman, just one of his many queenly duties.

Roman stared at the crowd as he trotted by. There was always an interesting crowd at rodeos. There were the fake cowboys just looking to find a pretty cowgirl, girls that have no clue what to actually wear to a rodeo so they dress up some even wearing heels, the veterans who are at a rodeo every Friday night, and of course the kids. They were running in and under the stands, waving flashing toys sold by the one booth by the entrance. He took a deep breath as he prepared for another long night filled with dirt, sweat, blood, and raging crowds.


	2. Talks with Dallas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to come up with a name for Deceit since he has not yet revealed his in canon. So for the sake of this story his name will be Dallas, I wanted to stick with the D name and give him a country sounding name.

Virgil slid off Bucephalus' back and pulled the reins over his head. Although Buce would follow him anywhere, it comforted Virgil to feel the rough leather in his hands to give him something to fiddle with. It also assured him that Buce would not spook with all the people around. People had now filled the stands and surrounding areas, booths were crammed and even the beer tent was busy.

He made a beeline for the trailer, pulling his hat down low over his eyes. Once there he tied Bucepahlus to the side of the trailer and went to the truck to grab his gear. He flung his chaps over one shoulder and hung the vest over the other before hauling the purple and black gear bag from the back seat.

"Virgil!" He whipped around at the sound of his name to see a familiar face. Dallas Walker was headed his way dressed in his signature yellow fringed chaps, mustard yellow shirt, black and yellow boots, and his gambler style black hat. His belt buckle gleamed with the design of a two-headed snake and the words Dark Sides Bull riding that was almost identical to Virgil's minus the symbol. Virgil's was a purple thundercloud. He gave a smile that looked almost sinister on his deformed face. An accident from years ago in his early days of bull riding had left half of his face and one eye scarred forever. It was a reminder to everyone about the dangers of the sport.

"Dallas," Virgil greeted as he set the gear on the fender of the trailer. "And where would your other half be at?" Dallas leaned on the trailer, facing Virgil and gave a short chuckle.

"Oh you know, the usual. Harassing straight cowboys with his dirty talk." Remus Brown has a bad habit of flirting over zealously with men he knew were straight. It amused him to see the terror on their faces of being hit on by the same gender. "I might have to go rein him in here in a bit."

"Nah, decades of us gays and women living in fear from assholes like the ones he goes after. I feel like they can handle the wrath of Remus, maybe they'll learn a thing or two," Virgil joked. Sure he loved the country and the lifestyle but cowboys were not the most open to the rights of those they thought were lesser than them.

"I wish I could turn him loose on every homophobic but last time he got us kicked out before we could even celebrate because he went after the Head of Security's son."

"I wondered where ya'll went. Figured you'd just found a trailer somewhere," Virgil muttered.

"That doesn't mean we still didn't find.." Dallas started. Virgil's hands went to his ears and he yelled to drown out his answer. Dallas and Remus had started dating at the beginning of the year, making Virgil feel like a third wheel but he was happy for his teammates and friends. He just felt left out at times.

Dallas stuck his tongue out at him before laughing. "Don't worry, Virgil, you'll find that special cowboy soon enough." Virgil hung his right thumb in his pocket and used the other to run through his already messy hair.

"Nah I'm good being on my own, so much more freedom. Plus Buce is the only man I need in my life." To be honest he did want a relationship but the idea of it terrified him. People expected so much more of each other when in a romantic relationship and the touching all the time. Remus and Dallas were always touching whether it was their whole bodies pressed against each other and kissing passionately or just a small brush of the hands as they walked by. Sometimes Virgil just couldn't handle anyone touching him which led to having the overall impression of being snobby. Other days he craved anyone living to just hug him which was tricky and very frustrating.

"Whatever you say, Virgil. Eventually your dream dude will find you and you'll change your mind, unless you decide that your Aro Ace which is still cool and all," Dallas assured. Virgil shook his head. No he wanted a relationship and maybe the other stuff but it just seemed impossible. "You might want to get your things on soon, it'll be starting soon." Virgil again nodded not even bothering to argue that they were the last event of the night and had time. "I have to go find Remus before he gets into trouble."

"That would be smart. I'm going to change then probably stop by the stand to say howdy to Pat and Logan." They said their goodbyes and Dallas left, headed for the beer tent, a likely place to find his mustached boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to dedicate this chapter to all my fellow Aces and all the beautiful Aros. Ya'll don't get enough love so here is your daily reminder that you are amazing and valid!
> 
> Also the thing that Virgil is struggling with is something that comes from my personal life. I have the reputation of not liking people touching me but then it leads to me being touch starved so if any of ya'll have any ideas to help that would be amazing.


	3. Meeting the Queen

Virgil climbed the shaky stairs, making sure he picked up his feet so he wouldn't trip on his chaps. The announcer's box was a simple shed raised up so that it could see the whole arena. Virgil reached for the knob, not bothering to knock. Logan was a very particular man who was always in the box and setting up at least an hour before start time usually with a thirty minute ban on everyone else. At then minutes before showtime though, Virgil would be fine to enter and probably find Patton there.

He swung the door open and stepped in before once again closing it behind him. Logan was in front of a laptop working on something only he would understand and Patton was sitting on the counter using a hand held mirror to finish his clown makeup. When he caught sight of the newcomer he squealed interrupting the stranger talking to Logan.

"Virgil!," Patton set the mirror and face paint down before coming towards him. Virgil instinctively raised his arms showing the enthusiastic man that it was okay to hug him. Virgil embraced him, carefully avoiding the wet paint on Patton's face. Patton held on for a few more seconds before letting go and heading back to the counter to grab his rainbow suspenders that matched his tall socks and the bright bandannas tied to his cut off denim shorts. "Can you clip me?"

"Yeah sure," he agreed so Patton spun around as Virgil took the suspenders and clipped the back to his shorts and draped the front part on his shoulders so he could reach them and clip them to the front.

"Salutations, Virgil," Logan greeted. Virgil gave a small wave. Logan was in his usual dark blue shirt with his signature bolo tie around his neck. "You can now continue," he said turning to the stranger standing next to him.

The cowboy wore a white shirt filled with fringe and jewels, a sash across his chest reading Rodeo Queen, fitting with the bright red hat with a tiara wrapped around the crown. His jeans were tucked into his boots to reveal the bright red shaft with white veining up it and a heel that would for sure give Virgil a broken ankle.

"Oh I was pretty much done, just hit play when I set the flag up and I'll go," the cowboy said. Logan nodded and shut the laptop before turning his chair to face Virgil.

"How's the ankle?" Logan asked. On his last ride, Virgil had landed awkwardly, rolling his right ankle, something only Logan's sharp eyes had caught which had led him to later search out Virgil to ensure that it was not too bad. It had turned out to be nothing, just sore for a few days.

"It's good as long as I land gently tonight and the wrappings should keep it stable."

"So make it the full eight seconds and catch a ride on the ring assistants' horse," Logan informed with a smile. "Thomas and Joan are on duty tonight." Virgil nodded, remembering the usuals.

"So you're a rider?" The stranger stepped forward and held his hand out. "Broncs?" Virgil shook his hand politely.

"Bulls," he answered.

"Ah, the big event and the biggest pain. I'm Roman King, the rodeo queen for the Sanders Circuit. And you are Virgil..." He trailed off wanting Virgil to finish his statement.

"Ya I am," was all he said before shoving his hands into his pockets. Virgil wasn't really sure about rodeo queens. He had seen them around in their shiny hats and even brighter smiles but usually they were long-haired blonde girls who had failed at being barrel racers but were crazy about their horses. Roman had dark brown hair styled so it fit him well and dark brown eyes but his smile seemed to fit the profile.

"Well I must be going, I have to get my chaps on and get Aphrodite for the opening." Logan and Patton gave their short good-byes as he headed for the door, pulling it shut and leaving the three friends alone.

"Sooooo Roman's pretty cute, huh, Virgil?" Patton said with a grin. Virgil shook his head at him. Patton had tried to set him up a million times, even going so far as to set up dates.

"Not going to happen, Pat." Logan gave a chuckle from his seat and Virgil glanced at him, knowing that Logan would be no help.

"Come on, Virgil, you can't deny that he was quite adorable." Virgil's face flushed and he turned his hat down to cover his red face. He had in fact noted the very handsome face of Roman King. "He's really nice and he seems like a gentleman. He used to show horses and works part time at an equine rescue home. And he can sing! And did I mention that he's cute?" Virgil rolled his eyes.

"Careful Patton, you have a boyfriend." Logan raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Patton smiled, walked over to him and kissed Logan's temple before sitting back on the counter, closer to Logan now. Logan was now looking up at Patton, clearly stricken.

"Oh yes I do and he's the cutest and the smartest and the bestest and I love him more than anything else but Roman..."

"Not happening. Besides he's probably straight," Virgil muttered.

"That's not exactly a no."

"Also Virgil, think about it logically," Logan spun his chair to him. "He's not straight."

"Whatever, I need to go meet up with D and Remus, so I'll see ya'll later." Virgil ignored Patton and Logan's faces at the others' names. They never seemed to get along with each other. He turned the handle to the door.

"Wait, Virgil!" Patton rushed towards him. "We still on for Sunday lunch on the way?" On the way to the next rodeo they always got together for lunch usually at some local joint as a sorta traditions between the three. It had led to some great adventures and sometimes some really excellent home cooking.

"Definitely, Pat," Virgil agreed before exiting the stand.


	4. The Attention of the Queen

Roman led his beautiful paint mare towards the entrance gate of the arena with a rolled up American flag clutched in his hand. The sun had started to set, giving the light a golden glow that gleamed off of Roman's bejeweled shirt and his horse's rose decorated tack. He had changed into his chaps made of white leather and fringed in gold with red accents. His personal brand, a shield with a castle, was on his hip.

Even though it was not quite dark yet the lights were on with streamers connected to all the poles and people were covering the stands. Roman turned back to his mare and checked the cinch one more time before adjusting the flag holder near the stirrup. He placed his left foot in the stirrup and swung his right leg over Aphrodite, careful to keep the flag from hitting her. Once he was situated he guided the flag into the holder and placed his left hand on the pole to balance it. With his right hand he gripped the leather reins and brought Aphrodite up to the gate.

He turned his attention to the announcer's box, searching in the window. Once Logan looked up, he held his thumb up, showing that he was ready. Roman nodded his head, mirroring the announcer's message.

"Welcome Cow-guys, Cow-gals, and Non-binary pals to the 48th annual Rocky Springs Rodeo! We have a packed night for ya'll tonight starting out with some roping. At intermission we will have the calf scramble led by the wondrous Patton! But first to honour what a great privileged we have here in the United States. Will you please stand for the National Anthem." Logan's voice came out a little staticky on the old sound system but perfectly clear. Like a wave everyone began to stand and a ring assistant opened the gate.

Roman urged Aphrodite forward as the music began as he had done a thousand times before. He counted the beat in his head, silently singing along. Then towards the end as the song became louder, he urged his mare faster until they were galloping around. He took one and a half laps before halting in the center of the arena and backing her up a few steps before stopping completely. As the last notes rand out, Roman smiled into the crowd.

"A special thanks to our Rodeo Queen, Roman King," Logan called out. With a few indirect waves, Roman was out the gate once again. Quickly he dismounted and wrapped the flag back up before handing it off to one of the helpers to put back into storage.

"You did a wonderful job, Princess," Roman cooed as he stroked his mare's forehead.

"I'm just saying it would have been fun," Came a loud voice. Roman traced it back a mustached man in a bright green shirt, black and green chaps, and a brown hat.

"I'd rather be able to ride tonight. We need the points if we're going to make it to finals." The man talking now caught Roman off guard. Half of his face was a mass of scars and his eye was slightly milky. The second thing that he noticed was their belt buckles. One was a sword with a moon and what seemed to be tentacles. The other was a snake with two heads but they both read the same thing which matched the one that the cute, shy cowboy in the announcer's box had had. They must have been his friends.

"Hello gentlemen," Roman greeted with a smile. They both turned their attention to him, confused. "Do you know where I might find Virgil?" Roman had a little free time before his next assignment and he would like to know more about the cowboy. Besides he didn't really know much about anyone here and Logan and Patton would be busy.

"Depends on whose asking," The mustached one said, turning to him with a wicked grin. Something about the this man's smile unnerved him.

"We met earlier today and I wanted to talk to him. I'm Roman King, the Rodeo Queen for the Sanders Circuit." He flashed a smile and held out his hand to them.

The man with the scarred face shook it. "Dallas and this is Remus. Virgil is usually by his trailer, the one with the black gelding with purple tack. He likes to hide out before the show but he should be up here closer to ride time," he supplied.Roman thanked the men before walking off in the direction of the trailers, his paint mare in tow.

"That was odd," Remus stated as he slid his hand into Dallas's. " I thought Virgil despised all other people." Dallas watched as the fancy rodeo queen walked away.

"Yeah it is very odd. I wonder what our shy little Virgil has done to gain the attention of the Queen himself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally uploaded my first few chapters of this story onto AO3 and I will hopefully have the next chapter published by Thursday since I have so much time to write with this quarantine thing going on. I hope you guys are staying safe and don't forget to wash your hands!


	5. Intermission with a Side Mission

It took Roman less than ten minutes to find the trailer Dallas had described. A beautiful black gelding was tied to the trailer as promised, complete with a purple saddle blanket and black leather tack. A purple gear bag with the black silhouette of a bucking bull was propped up on the tire but Virgil was nowhere to be seen.

Roman walked up to the horse and let him sniff his hand before petting his dark nose. The horse pricked his ears back for a second before relaxing at Roman's touch.

"You really are a pretty boy," Roman cooed. He couldn't imagine how much a horse like this had cost. He was certainly no cow pony. A flash of medal caught his attention. On the gelding's halter was a silver nameplate on the cheek piece.

"Ah what's your name, Beauty?" Roman said as he leaned closer to read it. "Bu... Buce...Buceph..." he tried.

"Bucephalus." Roman jumped, accidentally bumping his side on the fender of the trailer. The horse pulled away at the noise. "His name is Bucephalus." Virgil walked up beside him, trailing his hand over the gelding's neck.

"That's an interesting name for a rodeo horse," Roman commented. Most horses found at the rodeo had names that made you think of old country singers and western topics. Somehow Bucephalus sounded strong and powerful, fitting for a creature of such stature.

"He's named after Alexander the Great's horse," Virgil explained. Roman nodded vaguely remembering the name now from Freshman History.

"He's quite a horse."

"Yes he is." There was a moment of awkward silence before Virgil pointed at Roman's mare. "And your's?"

Roman fiddled with the reins as he patted her neck. "This is my girl, Aphrodite. After the goddess of beauty for obvious reasons." He smiled, proud of his mare.

"Nice. Did you need something?" Virgil cringed at how rude that had come out.

"Oh no. I just was walking around."

"Okay then." More awkward silence.

"When do you ride?" Roman asked, desperate to end the weirdness. 

"Second and I'm riding Poison Apple, the big red bull," he supplied.

"Fun, he looks like a tough one." Roman hoped that that was an okay way to refer to bulls. He actually wasn't too sure on the subject of bull riding.

"He's a sweet bull, gives a good show, and a rough ride though. If I can stay on he'll get me some points." Roman nodded, although he didn't understand. Point? he thought you just held on and stayed on for eight seconds then bam! You won. "I have to go find Patton, before he goes on during intermission.

"Oh okay. I can go with you. I need to see if he needs help with anything during the show. He said something about a volunteer." Virgil nodded as he untied Buce, not quite sure how to handle the man next to him but helping Patton could help make things less awkward. 

Patton was on his palomino by the back pens near the steers used for roping. The boys had just finished putting the minding over their head and were herding them up to the shoot. The steers knew where they were to go and followed each other with a lazy stride. The cowboy lit up as he saw Virgil approaching with Roman in tow.

" Virgil, you look nice as always," he greeted. Virgil mumbled a thanks and tugged on the reins nervously. "Roman, good to see you too. Are you still up for being my volunteer tonight?"

"Of course. Anything to help." Roman removed his hat, fixed is hair and then gently set it back on. "Will I need anything special for it?" Patton dismounted and shook his head.

"Nope just sit there and look pretty. Once your in the ring just follow my directions and it'll be fine." Virgil stroked his horse's neck in a comforting manner although it wasn't for Bucephalus's benefit. Aphrodite nickered and reached her nose out to touch the black gelding's. While doing so she knocked into Roman, pushing him off balance. Instinctively Virgil reached out his arms and caught him. For a short second their eyes met before Virgil looked away as his cheeks burned. Roman stood up straight and focused on straightening his shirt, glad for the makeup covering his face.

Patton's eyes went between the both of them, making a mental note to inform Logan about it later tonight.

"I'm sorry, she's never done anything like that before," Roman apologised as he pulled Aphrodite gently back to his side. He patted her nose.

"It's fine. Horses have a mind of their own." Virgil cringed as he said it, thinking that he sounded stupid. Roman chuckled.

"Yes and an attitude too," he added. Virgil smiled in response.

"When do you ride, Virg?" Patton asked as he watched the roper in the ring get set.

"Towards the top. Should be a good ride tonight. I got one of the Brands." Patton nodded They never did say the ranch's name, he had once and Virgil had cringed so harshly, Patton had thought someone had swatted at him. Since then Patton had avoided it like the plague.

"That's good, should give you a boost." Patton glanced up to see the last roper coming towards the gate. Intermission was about to begin. "Are you ready, Roman?" The Queen nodded. Patton tied his horse to the hitching post, securing the last spot on it. Roman looked from the post to his mare, brows furrowed. Seeing this Virgil held out his hand.

"I'll hold her, I don't have to get ready until after the break." Roman gave his blinding smile and handed the leather reins over.

"Thank you." Then he turned to the mare. "Behave, pretty girl." He trotted over to the gate and waited as Patton walked to the middle.

"And now, for your intermission entertainment, the amazing and lovely, Patton!" Logan announced over the sound system. Some people in the crowd had abandoned their spots to get food or refill their cups but it was still packed. Every set of eyes were on Patton. Virgil's stomach turned at the though of it.

"Thank you, my dear. Can ya'll give Logan a round of applause? He's up there running this whole show." The crowd erupted. A few whoops and hollers carried from the bleachers. "I would also like to introduce my handsome assistant, your own Sanders Circuit Rodeo Queen, Roman King!" On cue, Roman walked through the gate, smiling and waving as he made his way towards Patton.

"So Roman," Patton started. "I'm sure everyone out there is dying to know more about you. What about you tell us a little 'bout yourself?" Patton asked cheerily. He smiled up at Logan and winked. Logan cocked an eyebrow in question, wondering what Patton was up to.

"Well horses have always been near and dear to me, I grew up with them but rodeos are kind of new to me. So far I am loving it."

"And the big question. You have a special someone, your Highness?" Patton gave a devilish smile and looked back towards the gate. In the box Logan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, careful to not let the mic pick it up. The crowd loved it as they shushed each other to hear the answer.

Roman gave a chuckle. "Not exactly at the moment but I am a hopeless romantic. My prince charming is out there somewhere and someday when we are both ready we will meet." Many began to clap and Roman put his hands up to quiet them. "But maybe he should pick up the pace because I'm not getting any younger and I want him to see me while I'm pretty," he joked. The crowd laughed loudly, many of them nodding in agreement.

Aphrodite nickered and Virgil stroked her muzzle to calm her down. She rubbed the side of her head on Virgil's shoulder, trying to settle an itch. He smiled.

"You are such a pretty girl, I can see why he named you Aphrodite. Fitting mare for a fitting prince," he mumbled. Virgil wasn't blind, he saw how girls turned to gawk at Roman and whisper. He had noticed how Roman's eyes were the perfect brown that made you see that brown eyes were anything but boring. He had also caught Roman's usage of prince charming in his speech, so Logan had been correct on his assumption. Still Virgil didn't let himself hope. He had a bull to ride tonight and couldn't afford any distractions.

They watched as Patton continued his act using Roman to assists and add humor. Roman was a great performer as he spiced up the act and the kids loved him. Virgil found himself laughing along with them. All too soon it was over and the duo made their way back to the gate.

"You were amazing, Roman," Patton exclaimed. "The best assistant I've ever had. If your Queen business doesn't work out you could definitely work in entertainment." Roman smiled as he closed the gate behind them.

"Thank you, Patton but you are the one who made it great." Then he turned to Virgil. "I can take her now. I hope she wasn't too much trouble." He held out his hand and Virgil set the reins back to Roman. He felt the heat of Roman's hands as their fingers brushed each other slightly. Virgil pulled his hand away and shoved it into his pocket.

"No problem. It was a good show." Roman smiled, not his flashing the crowd smile but a genuine one, not as big but somehow brighter. Virgil froze, not sure hot to react. Luckily, Patton spoke up.

"Bull riding will be up soon Virg, you should probably get your gear." Virgil's heart skipped a beat in nervous excitement.

"Yeah, I'll do that. See ya'll later." He turned, Buce trailing behind him.

"See you later, and Virgil," Virgil turned back around to catch Roman's words. "Good luck. I'll be rooting for ya." Virgil nodded and turned away, headed for the trailer.


	6. The Ride

"Now for our next rider," Logan announced. "Virgil O'Dell!" The crowd roared ready to see more bucking bulls after the first rider had been thrown after a solid two seconds.

Virgil took a deep breathe as he checked over his robes, pushed his helmet down on his head to ensure it stayed, and put his hands into place. His nerves were through the roof but that was okay because he knew as soon as that shoot opened and it began, they would lessen. Instead a rush of adrenaline would rush through him, hopefully giving him eight seconds of rough bucking to give him the maximum amount of points. He swallowed hard, fixed his grip, and nodded. 

His chest felt like it was going to explode as the seconds seemed to take hours to pass. With a clang the gate flew open and his ride had began. 

Virgil rocked with the bull's bucks, moving with the animal not against him. If a rider was too stiff he would be thrown easily, a rookies mistake. The crowd seemed to fade away until it was just him and the bull in their own little world. The bull determined to throw off the strap around the sensitive spot around its flank and in the progress throw off his rider. Virgil held on,his left hand on the rope and his right thrown up in the air, moving with the rest of his body. Using both hands was against the rules and even the accidental use of both would be mocked by everyone in the bull riding world for years. 

Virgil could hear his heart beating in his ears, roaring like a river as he forgot to breathe completely. That rush of adrenaline that Virgil adored rushed over him but instead of letting it control him he used it to his advantage. He used the burst of energy to hold on for what seemed like hours as the bull jumped making the crowd gasp at the ferocity of the animal. 

The buzzer rang out, startling Virgil out of his zone. His heart burst with joy, he had made it, eight seconds. The audience started clapping, excited to see the first rider of the night make full time. Thomas and Joan, the ring assistants, rode next to the bull, one on each side. Virgil quickly jumped from the bull into the Thomas's waiting arm while Joan pulled away the flank strap. The bull immediately calmed down and snorted at the ground, sending out a puff of dust. Virgil slid down from Thomas's side and into the soft arena dirt. 

He plucked his helmet from his head and raised his hands as the crowd cheered. Sure, Virgil had said he didn't like to be the center of attention but right now he was proud. That ride had to have earned him a decent amount of points. He walked towards the gate, smiling as he was handed the rest of his gear by Joan. Riding for the full eight seconds had put him in the first place spot for now and since he was on such a great bull he hoped to stay there. 

"What an amazing ride, folks give it up for Virgil O'Dell! His ride with a score of 86 will put him in first place!" Virgil smiled again as he tossed his helmet next to his bag and started to unstrap his vest. 

"Virgil! What a ride, can't wait to smash your score into the ground though," Remus greeted as he patted Virgil on the back. Virgil who was still racing with adrenaline didn't mind the touch. Instead he turned to see Remus.

"Good luck with that," Virgil sneered playfully. Dallas would be going soon and had already headed to the chutes where Remus would later be but for now he was waiting by the gate so he could watch his boyfriend ride. "Plus you would have to beat Dallas." Dallas was a great bull rider but for once Virgil was feeling confident to believe that he would beat him. 

"Just you watch, Purple boy. I'll stay on the bull and touch the clouds with this ride." Virgil doubted it. He had seen the bull list. Virgil had gotten the best one of the night, not that another bull couldn't have a good night but Poison Apple was a special breed, one of the best Virgil had ever seen and that was saying a lot. They chatted for a few seconds before Dallas's name was announced and Remus rushed over to the fence to be the supportive significant other he was. Virgil smiled and finished shoving all of his gear into his bag before untying Bucephalus from the hitching post. He threw his bag over his shoulder and headed for his trailer, listening intently on Dallas's ride. The buzzer sounded and the crowd cheered. Dallas must have made the full eight seconds.

Once he had made it to his trailer, Virgil threw his bag down and clipped Bucephalus to it, even though he knew the gelding wouldn't go anywhere. Virgil sat down on the fender of his trailer and took off his right boot. Throughout the ride he had been so hyped up on adrenaline that he hadn't noticed his ankle but now it was on fire. Logan had told him it wasn't anything to worry about but it would be sore for a while. Virgil unwrapped the athletic tape from around it and grimaced. His skin had a purple tinge. He decided to leave it unwrapped for a bit and quickly put his boot back on before taking the protective wrapping off of his left ankle also. 

He leaned his head against the cool metal of the trailer and for the first time that night took a deep breathe. He had made it and so far he was in first place. Even his bum ankle couldn't shoot down this mood.


	7. Butterfly

Virgil's score put him in first place where he stayed for the remainder of the night. Dallas had ended up right behind him in second and Remus who had fallen off just before the buzzer sounded rounded out the group in fifth. Overall it was a good night for the small group which meant that the other two would drag Virgil to the after party for the usual routine. They would have a couple of drinks, Dallas and Virgil would watch Remus scare some half drunken homophobic cowboy to death, and Dallas and Remus would disappear to do unspeakable things to each other, leaving Virgil to do what he wanted. What he wanted usually meant he went to his trailer and slept off the slight buzz from his drink or two.

"Virgil! There you are! The cowboy of the hour," Remus announced as he detached his hand from Dallas's and made his was around the trailer to Virgil. Virgil smiled as he finished brushing Bucephalus. "You are definitely coming with us to the beer tent to celebrate that ride." Virgil nodded knowing from experience that there was no way out of this.

"Not to mention that I caught word that a certain Queen would be singing a song or two," Dallas added. Virgil immediately felt the heat in his face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Dallas." Virgil threw the brush into his tack box and gave Buce a final pat on the nose.

"So your telling me that a certain Queen did not ask us about you so he could hang out some more and maybe kiss your adorable face?" Remus asked. He had asked Remus about him? Virgil wanted to ask what he had asked about but didn't want to seem too interested. Once Remus got an idea in his head he would run a marathon with it.

"Ya probably because he didn't know anyone else. He just wanted someone to talk to that he already knew and Patton and Lo were busy," Virgil reasoned. Remus and Dallas shared a mischievous glance but let the subject drop as they dragged Virgil away from the trailers and towards the stage by the beer tent where music was already blaring. 

Virgil set his beer down on the makeshift table, doubting he would even finish it as he glanced over the area. On one side there was a stage where the band was warming up their instruments and in front of it was an area cleared for a dance floor. A few people were already there dancing to the music that was being played through the speakers. Some Virgil could tell had already started drinking much earlier in the night. There were folding tables placed around and redneck tables made from saw horses and a couple of two by fours around the edges. In the very back was the coolers, manned by the rodeo staff.

Dallas and Remus were beside him, although they were way closer to each other than to him. Dallas had his arm around Remus's waist in a manner that was cute but almost possessive, like he was guarding what was precious to him. The two were talking and Virgil nodded along.

"And now to start the night off, introducing your Sanders Circuit Rodeo Queen, Roman King!" The crowd cheered and Virgil gave a few claps as Roman walked onto the stage and took his place by the mike. He still had on his bejeweled shirt from earlier and his chaps with the castle design, all topped off by his sash and hat-crown. Virgil found himself eager to hear Roman sing, he wondered what it would sound like.

"Hello, thank you for joining us tonight." Roman smiled into the crowd not meaning to direct it on anyone but then he met Virgil's eyes. "I'll be singing 'Love is Like a Butterfly' by Dolly Parton" Roman glanced at the musicians behind him and nodded. They started to play the song. Virgil felt himself holding his breath, eager to hear Roman sing.

And then he did.

The song was slow and sweet. Virgil had heard it before, as it was by Dolly and he didn't live under a rock. He liked Roman's version so much better though. Virgil felt himself get pulled into the song and hear it from a whole new perspective. Usually he didn't pay much attention to songs like, he preferred the older country (not the gross stuff that objectified women and was racist though) but he found himself enjoying it. While singing Roman met Virgil's eyes once again and smiled. Virgil looked away hastily as his stomach fluttered but he looked back almost immediately, not wanting to miss a second of it.

It was sad when the song ended. The crowd started to clap wildly and Virgil felt his own hands come together. Roman waved as he left the stage, ignoring the cries for another song. Virgil took a sip of his beer as he watched the Queen talk to a few girls in crop tops, tiny shorts, and boots.

"You can stop staring now, V," Remus leaned over and said. Virgil gave him a glare.

"I wasn't staring. I was just.... surprised. He can sing really well," he defended. Remus met Dallas's eyes and snickered.

"And the fact that he's handsome and he specifically asked where you were so he could hang out," Dallas added. Virgil set his beer down again and turned his attention to a loud group of men that had brought out a deck of cards and were laughing as they played. He knew it was useless to argue with them, two against one and they would never give up on it. He pulled his hat brim lower so that it partially covered his vision. Hopefully Remus and Dallas would give up on partying soon and leave Virgil to do what he pleased.

Remus let out a choked cough and gently kicked Virgil's calf. Virgil let out a surprised noise and turned, ready to glare daggers into Remus until he saw Roman. He had detached the leeches trying to pass as cowgirls and was making his way towards the small group. Remus pointed with his eyes adding in his eyebrows in case his message wasn't clear enough. Virgil mouthed to him to stop it, Roman was almost to them now and it would be awkward with Remus having a mini eye-ball seizure.

"Hi Virgil, I hope I'm not intruding," Roman greeting as he stopped in front of them. Dallas squeezed Remus with his arm to tell him to stop and smiled.

"No not at all." Roman nodded. "You seem to be popular around here," Virgil teased. Roman gave an exasperated sigh and tucked a tiny piece of hair under his hat.

"They're like piranhas! Took me forever to tell them I was in no way interested in what they were offering. Besides they're going after the wrong cowboy. That ride was amazing, Virgil! I thought for sure that bull was going to throw you when he did that jump and spin thing but you held right on like a tick!"

"Nonsense, buckle bunnies go for the pretty ones." He realized what he had said about two seconds after it had come out of his mouth. His cheeks burned and he hoped it was too dark to see his face. What had he done? He had just called Roman pretty, to his face no less. Luckily Dallas chose that time to save him.

"They're vicious alright. This one time..." He then went on to tell a story Virgil had heard before about how a buckle bunny had targeted him at one of the rodeos a while back. She was stubborn and didn't leave him be until Remus, who was tired of not being able to be alone with Dallas had kissed him, leading to a make out session that night and to them later dating. The girl was so embarrassed she left him alone for the rest of the night. Roman thought the story was hilarious and they continued to have a good time. For once Virgil was happy that they had dragged him out to party.


	8. Roman's Dilemma

Roman kept his back to Virgil as he walked away, fighting the smile on his face. When he was sure that he was far enough to be out of sight he pressed his back up against the surface of a random trailer.

"Holy shit," he moaned. After getting to spend the whole night with Virgil and his friends, he had gotten him to dance. Not only that he had kissed his hand. He wasn't sure why he had done it. Something about that cowboy changed him, in a good way. Virgil made him want to dance all night and sing cheesy country love songs to him. He made him want to kiss him all over instead of just his hand. Roman covered his warm face with his hands. And those eyes, don't even get him started. For whatever reason Virgil would never meet his eyes and if he did it was only for a few seconds tops. It was like spotting a wild horse, one second you were looking at a beautiful creature and the next it was running away. A ghost in the wind.

"Get a hold of yourself, Roman," he murmured. He stood there for a couple of seconds to compose himself before finishing the walk back to his trailer. Once he had given Aphrodite a scoop of feed, he tossed his hat on the dresser and slipped his sash over his head. He hung it on the mirror and headed for his bed. He sat there staring up at the ceiling and smiling. Virgil had danced with him, he had actually danced. He gave a wistful sigh before remembering he still had his makeup on from the rodeo.

Regretfully he got up out of bed and ceased the thoughts of the shy cowboy. He opened his toolbox that doubled as his makeup kit. In the bottom compartment he found a make-up wipe and went to work on wiping his face clean. As lazy as he was sometimes he didn't want to risk a breakout due to day-old make-up. As he went to place the pack of wipes back he caught site of a purple shade of eye shadow. It was a deep, rich color and it made him think of Virgil's hair.

Roman couldn't imagine him dying his hair completely purple but then again he couldn't see him resisting a bet either. He seemed to like the rush of adrenaline from uncertainties. Roman wished he could have seen him during his full purple hair phase. Instead he was stuck imagining it and smiling. Maybe Virgil would take him up on that offer to have a hair and movie night. Roman would even dye his hair, anything to hang out with him for just a minute more. Maybe a few streaks of red to fit his aesthetic, or just maybe he too would try purple. After all it was a royal color and he was royalty.

He changed into a worn pair of sweats and a t-shirt from his high school days before laying down once again. He yawned and stretched. He really needed to sleep because much like Virgil he had a place to be tomorrow by noon. Patton and Logan, being the kind souls that they were had invited him to lunch with them on the way to the next rodeo. It was at some whole in the wall joint that Patton had promised served the best tenderloins in the state. Roman had told him that that was yet to be determined because once you had a taste of his Grandma's cooking everything else was quite ruined.

Roman reached over to the bedside lamp and clicked it off. Darkness fell over the room as he rolled over, the sounds of the band a distant clatter. It made him smile as he thought about tonight's events and soon he had fallen into a deep sleep.

A small streak of light hit Roman right in his eyes making him groan as he shoved the pillow into his face. Mornings were never his favorite time of day. Slowly he made his way out of bed and accomplished his first task, making coffee.

While he waited he got dressed. Simple jeans with the King brand embroidered on the back pockets, a red button up, and of course his red boots. He took a sip of his coffee and stepped outside to get Aphrodite ready to travel.

It took only about thirty minutes to pack everything up and load Aphrodite into the trailer. He then secured all of his stuff in the living portion and locked the door behind him. He took one look around and decided to take a quick walk before having to spend his time in the vehicle while listening to his playlist.

Without meaning to he made his way over to Virgil's camping spot. Instead of the silver trailer and black truck, there was an empty patch of dirt. The only evidence that something had been sitting there were the tire tracks and a scattered bit of hay that Bucephalus must have dropped on the ground. Roman frowned. Virgil really hadn't been kidding when he said he liked to leave early. Too late Roman realized that he should have asked Virgil if he would be at the next rodeo, or maybe for his phone number. He started to panic, what if Virgil wasn't at the arena when he arrived later tonight? There were many rodeos that he could have moved on to.

Roman ran his hands through his hair. He wanted to kick himself for not at least getting a way to contact him. Virgil could be long gone by now and he had no way to ever find him again. He stood there for a few seconds longer before letting out a sigh and returning to his own white pickup. He closed the door and turned the key. He had better get going if he was going to make it to lunch on time. He would have to worry about his Virgil problem later.


	9. Lunch On The Way

Virgil stepped out of the truck and stretched his legs. He took the half empty cup of coffee from the cup holder and dumped the cold remains into the grass. He never did drink the full thing, coffee made him jittery and the bitter taste wasn't his favorite but milk and sugar helped with the taste and it woke him up in the morning. He placed the now empty cup back into its place and shut the door.

Pal nickered from Patton's trailer parked next to him. Bucephalus answered and Logan's mare, a beautiful bay named Ada Lovelace, added to the noise. Virgil smiled at the horse's antics. At first Virgil had been cautious about leaving the horses in the trailer for so long but as long as they had water they always did fine. Another nicker interrupted the others. Virgil glanced over to see another trailer, this one pulled by a white pickup. So another rodeo person had decided to stop in here.

Virgil headed for the door dismissing the trailer. He didn't really know any others from the circuit. Remus and Dallas had an old beater that Remus refused to trade in and called a 'classic'. Dallas went along with it deciding that that was not a battle that he would win. Dallas had his own pickup but it was often left back at the trailer house that the couple shared but rarely frequented. They transported their horses together, Dallas's dappled gelding named Scales and Remus's appaloosa gelding named Old Spice. They usually took a different route and showed up at the arena hours later than anyone else due to their spontaneous adventures. Virgil was happy to leave them to it and hang out with Logan and Pat at these times.

A bell rang overhead as he opened the door. A small sign welcomed him and told him to pick his own seat so he looked around for the familiar pair. He heard Patton's overwhelming giggles and made his way in that direction. He faltered as he approached the table.

Sitting in the booth just across from Patton and Logan was Roman. He was wearing jeans and a normal shirt without all of the bling he had had on last night. With a smile he turned and met Virgil's eyes. Virgil quickly looked away and made his way towards the table.

"Virgil!" Patton called. "Glad you made it. We invited Roman along with us today. He doesn't believe that they serve the best tenderloins in the state right here." Virgil nodded and sat down in the only empty spot right next to Roman. He picked up a menu but only glanced at it. 

"Patton's right, they are the best. No use in even ordering anything else," Virgil agreed. He didn't dare look in the direction of Roman. He wasn't sure how to react to what had happened last night. Their talk, the dance, the kiss. It was all too much to handle and he wasn't sure how to appropriately discuss that with anyone. Luckily he didn't have to do much talking, Patton kept up most of the conversation with Roman. Logan and Virgil added points every now and then but mostly kept quiet and exchanged glances with each other once in a while. This was normal for them, Patton had always been the talker.

Finally the food came and they eagerly waited as Roman took his first bite of the best tenderloin in the state. He chewed slowly, testing the flavor and texture before swallowing.

"I must admit that is pretty good, probably the best I have ever had," he said before taking another bite. "How did you guys ever find this place though?" Virgil took a bite of his own food and decided to let Patton explain.

"We always try to find the local joints whenever we travel to the next show. They usually have the best food. This place has been one of our favorites for a few years. The first time we brought Virgil here he didn't believe us about the tenderloins either."

"It didn't seem likely but I'm a fan now," Virgil replied. "But they still aren't as good as the fried chicken at that one place in Hamilton."

"Or the jam from Crofter's after the last rodeo last year. That one is still my favorite," Logan added.

"So you guys do this often?" Roman asked. They all nodded.

"After every rodeo we stop and get lunch together. It's nice to hang out before everything gets crazy later this afternoon and it gives us a good break from riding in the truck," Logan explained. Roman turned to Virgil.

"What about your other friends, Dallas and Remus?" Virgil shook his head.

"I don't like third-wheeling them. They get their lunch dates in during this time and you know how embarrassing Remus can be in public. I like this much better. Plus Logan and Pat are my best friends." At that Patton smiled brightly.

"I can understand that," Roman said. He looked over at Virgil who quickly looked away. There they were again, his wild horse eyes. Roman vowed to try to catch them as many times as he could.

They continued eating and talking like old friends do. Virgil had been impressed with how well Roman had gotten along with Dallas and Remus last night but he seemed to flawlessly fit in with Patton and Logan. They sat there in that booth for over an hour, letting the conversation and the sweet tea flow before Logan announced that they should be on their way if they were to make it to the arena in time. They walked out and parted ways, as Logan and Patton drove away, Virgil checked on Bucephalus once more.

"So see you at the arena then?" Roman asked hopefully.

"Of course. I've got a bull to ride tonight," Virgil answered. And I've got a number to get, Roman thought. He nodded as Virgil turned away from his horse.

"Well I guess I'll see you there then." Roman turned and made his way towards his truck. Virgil did the same but waited until Roman had left the parking lot before laying his head down on the steering wheel. He still had no clue what the kiss had meant and now he just wanted to see Roman's face even more.


End file.
